


庆余年（下）

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307





	1. Chapter 1

【内容不全 请移步LOFTER同ID】

尚九熙看着他笑，拉了他的手握在掌心里。何九华被他看得脸热，下巴朝衣箱一抬：“去去去你去拿出来。”

尚九熙干脆利落地答应一声，捧了衣服出来。朝会穿的大衣裳啰里啰嗦，何九华烦得直皱眉，尚九熙小意奉承着给他换衣裳，何九华才耐下性子来站好让他给穿。

白花罗单衣，下面套印金小团花纹绯罗裙裳，外披绯罗袍，白罗大带。玉剑玉佩、银草带、锦绶零七碎八的小东西何九华一甩袖子不肯带，尚九熙也不麻烦，拿了进贤五梁冠来戴在何九华头上。

五梁冠七寸高八寸长，涂金修饰，犀角簪导，何九华嫌重，随手摘下来扣在了尚九熙头上。

尚九熙不敢晃头怕五梁冠掉了，只好眼睛往上看：“下官僭越了。”

五梁冠只有一二品官员可以戴，尚九熙如今不过是六品员外郎，是戴不得的。

何九华笑着摸他脸：“本王的郡王妃勉强算个从二品，尚大人嫁给本王就可以——”话说到一半觉得不妥，话音戛然而止。

尚九熙倒是笑得洒脱：“王爷金口玉言，下官就等您三媒六聘娶我过门啦？”

何九华看他神情认真，心里发甜，摘了他头上的帽子丢在一旁，双臂缠在尚九熙脖颈上吻他。尚九熙唇有些凉，柔软地引导着何九华的舌尖探索自己。何九华试探性地勾住他的舌，却反过来被卷住。绵软的口腔内壁包裹着他伸进来的舌根，何九华觉得自己像饮住了泉眼，而泉眼又变成漩涡，不知不觉整个人压在尚九熙身上。

尚九熙往前一步，紧紧把何九华抵在墙上，背后火墙热热地灼着何九华的背。何九华张口想说什么，却被尚九熙的唇夺去了话语。尚九熙的吻带了压迫性，舌尖推抵着何九华的舌侵略对方的领地，划过敏感的上颚，麻酥酥的痒勾得人不得不仰起头挂在他身上。

下身一凉，何九华的绯罗裙裳被撩起来，里面花绫的长裤被褪到了膝下。天光大亮满室皆明，何九华羞得推他：“你这是……白日宣淫……”

朝服长袍广袖，尚九熙一只手轻轻攥住何九华便挣扎不开，灼热的吻纠缠在双唇间，像是要封住那说着违心话的嘴，另一只手从背后探了过去。

昨夜里备受疼爱的地方现在还柔软，顺畅地容纳了手指的进入。尚九熙想到昨夜里自己是怎么抱着人给他沐浴清洁，又怎么在他哭唧唧的声音里忍着给涂了药，那红肿的柔软的销魂处吮着自己的手指，让他恨不能把人按在床上让他变着声儿地再哭一回……

只是他这头想得火热，何九华却闹着不依，夹了双腿不肯让他深入，还一口咬在尚九熙舌上。尚九熙咂弄着发麻的舌尖，上半身略微退开些，眸光沉沉地看着何九华。

“不行、现在，这大白天的……”一句话越说越心虚，声音逐渐弱了下去。

尚九熙的手从他身体里往外拔，已经湿软的内壁留恋地嘬着手指挽留。尚九熙看着眼前小王爷屏着呼吸等他拿出手的样子，忽地反手把两根手指重重地送了回去，指尖擦按过最敏感的那一点。

猝不及防的快感让何九华身子一抖低吟出声，两条腿颤抖着支撑不住自己的身体，往尚九熙身上伏去。

尚九熙的指腹还在要命的一点上打着圈儿地按揉，酥麻的快感尖锐地袭来，何九华眼前一片空白，喘息声中混杂着压抑不住的呻吟：“九…熙……呃…不行、不行……”

尚九熙的呼吸越来越沉，他心爱的小王爷穿着朱红的朝服，长袍博带俊美逼人，正是尚九熙第一次入朝受封时所见的模样，那时他站在金銮殿下偷着眼看广陵郡王用笏板挡着脸打呵欠，只觉得自己面对辽人十万大军的时候心都不曾跳的这么快……

“小王爷，”尚九熙的手撤出些许，在他耳边低低地问，“要不要？嗯？”

何九华的眼角被刚才的快感逼出泪来，要掉不掉地挂在睫毛上：“你、趁人之危！你无耻、下流！不是君子！”

尚九熙万万没想到被惹急了的小王爷是这个样子，想笑又强忍住了：“好王爷，你不知道你有多俊，君子见了你也会成了禽兽。”细细地去吻他气红的眼，又拉着他的手往自己身下摸：“王爷体谅我罢，尚九熙今儿做不成君子。王爷要打要杀，下官听凭处置。”

何九华被他胡搅蛮缠地哄顺了毛，其实刚才也得了趣，心里勾缠着痒，偏要瞪了眼睛装出凶神恶煞的样子：“不敬上官，藐视朝廷，本王一封朝奏，扒了你的官皮让你回家种地去！”

尚九熙就着何九华的手窸窸窣窣地解着自己衣服，软着声儿配合他：“王爷明鉴，下官这身儿官衣穿上不易，王爷要是扒了，下官没脸见人啊~”

“我看、就是罚你罚得轻了，”何九华仰着头靠在背后墙上，赤裸的腿被尚九熙一只手扳住虚挂在他腰际，身后小穴里手指搅弄着撑开，酸软的快感让他腰下恍如悬空，说话带着喘，“应该把你……啊！”

后穴突然被滚烫的性器插入，还微微肿胀的穴道泛起一阵赤裸的痛感，何九华两只手抓紧了尚九熙的肩，能清晰感觉到硬物凸起的脉络，火热又坚硬的跳动着。

昨夜已经被肏开的地方又软又热，毫无阻拦地整个儿容纳了尚九熙的性器。何九华喘了两声儿就缓了过来，却还是因为进入的疼无理取闹地恼：“你、混账无耻、忝为朝廷官员……”

尚九熙托着何九华的腿，挺腰一记深顶把何九华没说完的话怼了回去，看着他眼角脸颊的飞红，低笑着问：“那王爷要怎么罚我？”

何九华仰着身子受他深入，被磨到了销魂处便闷着声儿哼唧：“嗯…罚你入宫，做个伺候本王的小太监，切了你犯上作乱的东西……”

情到销魂处，什么混话都能说出来，何九华也想不到，自己居然有一天会被按在墙上穿着官服与人交媾，那人竟还会深深地贯穿着自己的身体，撷取自己身体最柔软不设防的秘密所在，巧言令色地让自己说出这神智迷乱的大不敬的昏话……

何九华下面的小嘴儿又软又烫地吮吸着的东西，上面的小嘴儿却犟着要把它砍下来，尚九熙被他淫乱的小模样激得昏了头，双手勾住何九华的腿挂在自己腰上，狠狠地挺腰贯穿他。

背后火墙热热地贴着何九华的身子，却不及身前人的进攻来的烫人，何九华双腿缠紧在尚九熙腰上挂住自己，尚九熙却借着这劲松开了手。

何九华身子失了支撑，不由自主地顺着墙往下滑落，穴口润泽着把原以为不可能更深的肉柱吞得更深。尚九熙被夹的倒吸一口冷气，回手把何九华无力的长腿在自己腰间盘住，再重新托着他的臀，双手扶着两侧朝两边分开，把人压紧在墙上，悬着腰把性器钉得更深。

何九华失了挣扎的力气，整个人只有肩能靠在身后墙上，下身被嵌得太深太粗让他呼吸都变得急促：肩用力抵在墙上，绷紧的小腹就能感受到身体里作怪的阳具；双腿缠得紧些，敏感的穴口却又随着腿间的发力绷着发疼；他像掉进陷阱里的小动物一般轻微地挣扎着，可不管怎样都逃不出涨痛与无助，在过分刺激的快感中哆嗦着缩成一团。

“九熙……太深了、九熙……”

身前人颤抖着求饶的样子让尚九熙目眩神迷，双手托住何九华的屁股，哑声道：“王爷抱紧我。”猛地后退一步离开了墙面。

何九华还没反应过来，便觉身体一沉，失了支撑的身子直往下落，即使手臂勾住了尚九熙的脖子，后穴还是把那根吃到底才堪堪停住。

何九华猝不及防发出一声尖锐的呻吟，勾着尚九熙腰的双腿都失了力气，脚趾蜷缩着；胳膊努力往上攀，想逃离过分深入的折磨。尚九熙顺着他的挣扎微微用力托起他，何九华才缓过来一口气，带着泣音儿含糊道：“去床上……”

何九华修长纤瘦，抱在怀里也不觉得重，尚九熙低笑着模仿宫里小太监的声音，尖着嗓子答他：“王爷起驾~送~王爷上床~”

何九华臊得揪紧了尚九熙的头发：“你、你还说…你若是做了太监，本王就、就每天穿着金缕衣在你面前走…走过，让你看得见…吃不着……”

尚九熙眯着眼睛看他咬牙切齿的小模样，一言不发地抱着他往床边走。何九华第一次觉得卧房的墙到自己的拔步床之间的距离竟然这般远，尚九熙每走一步，埋在体内的那根就随着动作落出一小截，再顶进去，每下都重重刮蹭过身体里的那点，短短十几步的路，无法自控的快感在身体里横冲直撞，何九华早已控制不住自己的呻吟，在他怀里抖成了一团。

尚九熙在床边站定，却不急着把何九华放下：“王爷，你还穿着朝服呢。来，把朝服脱了。”

有尚九熙这话，何九华才意识到自己居然真的穿着上朝时的朱红朝服与他胡闹了这么久，又羞又气，可是他一双胳膊还挂在尚九熙脖子上不敢松手，撒泼道：“你脱、你脱！伺候人都不会，本王要你何用！”

尚九熙也不恼，轻笑着松开了一只手去褪他的外袍，他这边少了一只手托着，何九华的身子又直往下坠，发软的手脚根本挂不住自己，全身的重量好像都挂在身体里深入的那一根上面，失去平衡的不安全感让他瞬间夹紧了双腿，后穴一下子收紧，他甚至觉得自己箍出了里面那根东西的形状。

尚九熙被他夹得一哆嗦，险些射出来，加快了速度一把扯掉何九华的下裳，也不顾脱没脱完，把人搁在床上，自己站在床边架着他的腿，借着这个姿势大开大合地顶弄起来。

刚经过一番不上不下的折磨，何九华早就筋酥骨软，这会儿尚九熙终于给他一个痛快，何九华抓着床上被褥，也不顾是否有人听见，无助地发出一叠声甜软快意的哭吟。入侵的凶器又硬又烫，准确又快速地碾着敏感的腺体耸入拔出，柔嫩的甬道被磨蹭得服帖炙热，润泽到搅出了咕啾的水音。

何九华的呻吟忽然绵密起来，剧烈的快感从身体的中心喷涌而出，眼前白光闪现，何九华浑身颤抖着射出了白浊的液体，濡湿了身下的床单和身上的白花罗单衣。漂亮的桃花眼昏昏沉沉地半睁着，泪水蓄起来找不到眼神的焦点。

尚九熙僵着身子等后穴的抽搐平息，低下头去看何九华迷离的神情，咬着牙道：“王爷，我若做了太监，不必什么金缕衣，”他伸手攥住何九华射精后发软的玉茎轻轻揉捏，“你哪怕穿着朝服在我面前走过，我一想到自己对这般神仙人物看得见吃不着，就会跪在王爷脚边大哭‘胡为来哉！’‘胡为来哉！’……”

何九华在昏沉中伸出手来掐了他一下，低声骂道：“圣贤书都读到狗肚子里去了！”  
（注：“胡为来哉”是《孔丛子》中孔子哭麒麟的话。）

尚九熙低低地笑着，俯下身又压住了他心爱的小王爷。辰光尚早，一寸光阴…值千金啊。

春宵一度。尚九熙揽住浑身软绵绵的何九华，忽然想起一事，低下头拱拱他：“小王爷……”

“……嗯？”

“下官才疏学浅，敢问你那会儿说的金缕衣……是什么东西？”


	2. Chapter 2

内容在上页  
点击下方箭头翻页


End file.
